


Stress, what an ugly bitch

by DeliaElric



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaElric/pseuds/DeliaElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here we got a drunken Arthur, an awkward Merlin, a pitiful Leon, while Gwaine is a fangirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress, what an ugly bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,as always please be gentle( I'm sick of writing this), this is my fourth time posting (wow I'm counting them), but I still gladly remember of you all that I'm not english mother language, So I hope you wont make a fuss if I go totally wrong and write rubbish. Thank you for your understanding XD

Arthur was drunk as hell, and that was a problem. The knights helped him get the king to his chambers.  
Leon was the most helpfull, saying it was a good thing that at least their king could rest and forget about the stress of the lately needed negotiations with the near kingdom, even if it meant getting an hangover the next day.  
Yep, the King was warn out, and everyone wanted him to relax and feel better thanks to a little of ale.  
But no one would understand after all.  
Arthur drunk was none of their problem, it was Merlin's.  
Firstly, not only an heavy drunken prat like him full of alchool would only get worse but also his tight grip around Merlin's waist was feeling even more uneasy.  
Stress was an ugly bitch.  
He gently obliged his friend to the bed and started to undress him.  
While the shitty stuff usually blurted out by a drunkard monarch were always pretty the same( and Merlin was used to them by now)and they would start as: -Ah, Merlin, I want to retire... ; or - Merlin, you shitty dork, have you got any idea of how hard is being me...?; and even -Such an handsome me and still...- this time Arthur went for originality : " If you were a real girl Merlin, I would have already charmed you totally and marked you mine"  
Merlin's hands stopped at his friends boots.  
Stress, what an ugly bitch.  
"oh sire, unfortunately I'm a man, and one that you would never like to mark"  
"indeed you're right Merlin"  
I hope your hangover last for at least two days, you prat.  
Silence.  
Maybe he fell asleep?  
Merlin hoped at least that.  
When he started pulling at his Arthur's tunic, keeping himself just in balance an heavy hand startled him, tugging him between the warm body of Arthur and the bed. A loud :"OOUUUWWWUUUAAH!?" was the only thing is brain was able to elaborate.  
"how come, then I'd like to take you now?"  
"ah?" Merlin was totally unable to move in so no time that even a slow motion replay would not be able to explain exactly how.  
"really, Merlin, I just want to take you like a girl, pretty and gently, then hear your fascinating criticism while I ease you with my kisses and fingers"  
"you went and listened to another of those strange porn tales of Gwaine , right?" hoped Merlin, thinking aloud, but Arthur didn't stop, tracing the lines of his lips with those calloused thumbs.  
"make you moan in pleasure, show it in your ass, refill you with myself so much that you'll start worry about pregnancy"  
"Eh? No way, Arthur, please fight the alchool, I'm a man, I'm Merlin!"  
"Yes, yeah, I know that, I know...and yet, if you only would look at me, I know you look at me!" the drunkness digging in anger  
"what?wait, I don't.. I'm not into men! I don't look at you with that meaning!" I don't do that, right? I mean, it's for protection, I have to look after him, is my destiny, my life's meaning ...  
"but, I do."  
Merlin was breathless.  
"there's something about you Merlin, something that makes me desire's you, you're everywhere, more outstanding that a mere servant, and how did you do that? and now again, was the drunkness swiping over sadness.  
" no, Arthur, this is what you call stress, is getting over you, you're imagining things, look" Merlin smiled "I'm your friend Arthur, and manservant, of course I would be there" and this is getting out of hand.  
"yes, and I'm your King, why can't you stop struggling over nothing and love me back, like how you're supposed to do?"  
Over nothing? that was what Arthur though of their friendship?  
"are you serious? aren't you only after my body, you prat? " Merlin spluttered, trying for the nice play to get out Arthur's grip.  
"it's not like I get the chance of wooing you! you idiot you're always somewhere else, ditching me, you.. you.. you meanie !"  
"sorry?"  
the ruckus then get over them. Arthur's hands started wandering on his body and Merlin was lost. Magic was a little extreme but maybe , this time even Gaius would agree. Catching a glimpse of distraction from a trained drunkard wouldn't be easy but his butt was on the line there!  
hitting him in the head with some object would be perfect, but then how to explain it?  
"Merlin how the hell do you tie this trousers everyday?"  
and then keeping his trousers on was keeping already his mind kinda occupied!  
"there's no need to work on them since you've got no need to!"  
"want me to start from the top?" saying so he started stroking his nipples.  
He'll never ever drink a single cup of ale on all is life. I swear!  
"Arthur please stop!"  
Never ever again!  
"ssshhhhh" and he hushed him with his mounth. and it was good. So good.  
what about calling for the dragon?  
meanwhile is attempt of keeping calm was gradually failing. Arthur was so good, using is tongue like a pro. Merlin was eager to think that maybe a little bit this situation wasn't so bad. The plan was waiting for the king to fall asleep usually, but never under those circumstances. Such a stimulating activity. How Merlin was supposed to behave? No wait, this was more than dangerous. And the thought betrayed him, his pants went down like themselves...  
"no way! Sir, please! this is not a joke anymore!"  
"it never was stupid!"  
Arthur stated his intent then to make him hard. Caressing and kissing the more and the less of what was his lower half.  
He grit his teeth. Like hell he would let this happen.  
"that's a worthless effort Sir! Stop it, please, Stop!"  
"Merlin..."  
"just stop..."  
"Merlin, Merlin..."  
this was going out of hand. And Arthur wasn't like his usual self. Yeah, obviously he was strong like his usual self, the idiot.  
The Prince got the rhythm of his flesh, sweetly, threatening, now he was kind of close of using his fingers where he shouldn't had!  
Merlin was a goner. His body was at the enemy mercy. The pleasure giving him away...  
"No Arthur, I'm scared Arthur, look at me, don't do that...CLOTPOLE"  
And Arthur, maybe like he never was drunk to start with, kissed him. Feeling so good under those forcefully but gentle lips.  
Arthur won. And he knew it.  
"You dumbass Merlin, As long as I know you, I never wanted anyone so badly as I want you. Just, I can't really say that aloud, can I?  
"Arthur...?"  
"bear with me a little more, won't you? you can't be as stupid as not be able to tell that I'm in love with a cretin. Because as a servant you're nothing much, but as Merlin you must be mine."  
So now he was in love? forgetting everything the next morning. Is how it would end...  
But there was no time to worry. More important was discuss how do you breathe when youre tongue is trapped in another man's mouth, and your torso was almost totally wrecked by his weight. Then, wanna had the comfort of having three finger in your back exit?  
Merlin was crying all over already. His body was trembling.  
"Merlin I'm having you. Merlin, relax, love you Merlin...!"  
It was hard. And hurt. Moist hot pain entered him, without even letting him choice or ways to escape. He scraped what he could on the back of his beloved prince that he would kill the day after.  
His magic kinda broke... letting all the little things around him fly freely.  
Arthur was too much focused on other things to notice...  
"believe me Merlin, I'm sorry, I love you, I wanted this to went differently...more honest... more... for you..."  
Pity don't took me, I'm embracing him for myself, contemplated the sorcerer while hugging the King.  
"stress, is an ugly bitch. Next time remember to woo me properly you giant prat"  
Arthur smiled, just a little, because he suddenly tightened his grip on him.  
"I'll come Merlin..."  
"no, no you won't, not inside...!"  
"you mean, not alone..." and wrapped his hand around his 'little Merlin' who was mashed between their belly.  
"you bastard, you're still drunk somehow!"  
"me too Merlin, love you too ..."  
Shutting him up with a kiss wasn't the best of the options but it worked.  
He didn't considered the ecstasy of the moment, that betrayed his good intention and gave the prat a decisive weapon that made the two of them come. One after another. Leaving them exhausted. Together.  
"that was..."  
"shut up ,Merlin"  
"mind being a little nicer at least after sex? you only said mean things at the start"  
"you were acting as a virgin girl !"  
"yeah, sorry for my being a virgin, you solved the problem"  
Arthur catched his face while he was trying to face the other way.  
"don't say you'll take responsability, I'll look too lame!"  
"I won't say it, since, you'll first have to say it"  
"say what?" he blushed.  
"you wanna talk first of what happened to my chambers moments ago...?"  
"I...I love you!"  
The Prince smiled "good boy..."  
and they kissed.  
happy ending.

Leon the day after didn't want know why, his king who was totally worn out the day before was so happy refreshed and energetic, while his friend Merlin, nowhere to be seen. Mostly because Gwaine was grinning evilly for the all week after.


End file.
